


Hips Don't Lie

by syriala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Humour, M/M, Steve is not helpful, Whining, Winteriron Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn’t listen, even though both Steve and Jarvis told him to stay out of the gym. Now he is stuck with the mental image of Tony and his sinful hip movements. Bucky isn’t quite sure if he can deal with that and no one is of any help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winteriron Bang on Tumblr.
> 
> I had the luck to be paired with the amazing [akabanii](http://akabanii.tumblr.com/) and you should all go and look at the perfect [picture](http://akabanii.tumblr.com/post/127634171963/paired-with-bloody-bee-tea-for-the-winteriron) they drew for this story. Seriously.

Bucky was on his way to the gym when Jarvis stopped him. “Mister Barnes, Sir is currently occupying the gym.” 

Bucky stopped to cast a glance to the ceiling. “All of it?” 

“It appears so” Jarvis answered and Bucky groaned in response. 

He had been living with the Avengers for several months now, after an extended stay in a very secure room, first at Shield, then in the tower, but the gym had never been fully occupied. Sure, other people came and worked out while he was at it, sometimes they sparred, sometimes they just went around each other, but never had the whole gym been occupied by one person. 

“How can he occupy the whole gym? He doesn’t need all that room.” 

“My apologies, Mister Barnes. I was told to warn off anyone who wanted to use the gym.” 

Bucky huffed out a breath at that. This was the one time he really needed to punch something and now he couldn’t even use the gym. 

In his anger he didn’t even ask Jarvis what exactly Tony was doing in there but by the time he stormed into the kitchen he had cooled down enough to wonder what exactly Tony was doing in there and so he opened with “Why the fuck is the gym occupied for the next hour?” 

The only one in the kitchen was Steve and he didn’t even falter in making his sandwiches. 

“Jarvis was all cryptic but he kept insisting that I shouldn’t go there. Why is that?” Bucky asked when Steve didn’t answer right away and slumped down at the table. 

“Tony’s in there” Steve eventually said and looked back at Bucky to see if he wanted a sandwich as well but Bucky shook his head. He just wanted to work out right now. 

“So what? He’s too coy to let anyone see him work out?” Coy wasn’t exactly the word Bucky would use to describe Tony and so it didn’t really made sense if that was the truth. 

“He’s working with music” Steve said and shrugged. “It’s not that he doesn’t want anyone there, it’s just that we don’t like the music. Well, except for Clint on some days.” 

Bucky couldn’t quite picture Tony working out to the music he usually heard in the workshop but that only made things more infuriating. Some of the stuff he played in the workshop was unbearable and Bucky should know since he spent more time down there than could be good; no way was the music he was playing right now any worse. 

“Jarvis told me to stay out of the gym because of some fucking music?” Bucky asked incredulously and got up. “I will damn well get my workout.” 

He was already half out of the room when Steve said “I’m not so sure you should go down there.” 

Bucky turned back around, one eyebrow arched. “And why is that?” he asked, voice dangerously low. 

“Not sure you can take it” Steve said with a tiny smile and Bucky scoffed. 

“A little music is hardly going to drive me crazy.” There had been occasions where he wanted to smash every speaker in the workshop but his need for a good workout would win out, he was sure about that. 

“Not talking about the music, Buck.” 

“I have no idea what you’re going on about” Bucky said, “but it’s not gonna stop me.” 

“Alright. Have fun then.” Steve said it cheerfully, but there was a certain undertone to his voice that Bucky had a hard time figuring out. But Bucky was too wired to try and make sense about it, he really needed to punch something right this second. 

He made his way to the gym and when he entered the floor he could already hear the bass of the music. The gym wasn’t as soundproof as the workshop but the still couldn’t make out any words. The closer he got the more he could hear, though. He was confused because it seemed to be a Spanish song and that wasn’t usually the music Tony listened to. 

He opened the door, fully intending to charge in and not be deterred by the music, but at the sight in front of him he stopped dead in his tracks. 

The sight in front of him was not what Bucky had expected. He had thought that maybe Tony was working out on the gym equipment or at the punching bag but what Tony was doing instead was so far form any of that that Bucky had a hard time processing what he was seeing. 

Tony was dancing. 

But it was not ballroom dancing, all slow and proper. What Tony was doing instead was fast and dirty. Bucky knew that dancing had changed in the past seventy years, like so much else, but what Tony was doing belonged into a dark club and not in a gym on bright daylight. 

He was moving gracefully and he swayed his hips sensually. Right until the music changed and suddenly Tony was snapping his hips forward with the music. 

Bucky briefly forgot how to breathe at that and he could practically feel how his blood rushed south. This visual certainly didn’t help with the crush Bucky had on Tony. 

Tony was flushed and slightly sweating, but he looked happy and relaxed and there was a big grin on his face. While he was dancing in front of the mirror wall he didn’t seem to look at his reflection but he was concentrated nonetheless. 

Bucky didn’t know if it was a common choreography or if Tony did this regularly but he never faltered in his steps and he danced his way smoothly through the song. The next one started immediately but Tony didn’t start to dance again. Instead he went to the water bottle that stood next to a towel and he took a large gulp. 

When he closed the bottle he looked straight at Bucky, one eyebrow raised. “Saw something you like?” he asked and Bucky went red. He didn’t find his voice for a few seconds but when Tony started to smile smugly at him he got himself back under control again. 

“You wish” he snapped and turned around to walk away, glad that he wore sweatpants, which hid his half-hard cock. He really didn’t need that right now. Bad enough that he thought Tony was sexy as hell when he worked on the suit and he was never quite sure if Tony had picked up on his little crush but there was a lot of teasing going on and Bucky sure as hell didn’t need that in the gym as well. Hell, he mostly came there to work of some sexual frustrations not to get more. 

Bucky stalked back into the kitchen, still a bit red in the face, where Steve was eating his sandwiches now. 

“You did that on purpose!” he accused him but Steve only smiled. 

“Now, why would I do that?” Steve innocently asked, he didn’t even have to ask what exactly Bucky meant, and Bucky sat down at the table as well. 

“Because you are evil and you totally know about my stupid crush on Stark even though I never told you about it.” 

“So you think this was payback for not telling me?” 

“Probably” Bucky grumbled but Steve frowned. 

“You do remember that I told you you shouldn’t go down. I remember saying that.” 

“You made it a challenge!” Bucky whined. “You know that I can’t resist a challenge. And now I have that visual stuck in my head and how am I supposed to look at him now? I didn’t need to know he could do that with his hips.”

Steve didn’t say anything to that and so Bucky went right on. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky whined and let his head hit the table. 

“It's not a secret, Buck” Steve said and didn’t even stop eating his sandwich. "Tony does Zumba whenever he has time for it.” 

“Zumba? Is that what it’s called?” Bucky mumbles, his face still smashed into the table.

“Yeah. It’s from Spain I think?” Bucky lifted his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at Steve. “What? He showed us all when we moved in. It’s not really my style and everyone agrees with me except Clint. He enjoys it at some days. Maybe something about the choreography.” "My apologies, Captain, but Zumba originated in Columbia" Jarvis chimed in to correct him and Steve acknowledged it with a short head tilt. 

Bucky had a vivid image of the Avengers all doing the same moves as Tony just had and he had to stifle a laugh. He couldn’t even properly imagine Bruce doing it, he seemed a bit too stiff to let go enough to move so fluidly. Thor probably had been overenthusiastic just as much as Steve had been hesitant. Natasha would have taken it as a challenge and Clint would probably have made jokes even though he actually, probably secretly, liked it. Bucky wished he could have been there, if not for the others than just so he knew Tony was doing this and not running into him like that. 

“But Steve” Bucky whined again. It felt a bit undignified but as long as he had that picture stuck in his head he was fine with undignified. It was better than overly turned on or hiding in his room forever. He could deal with undignified. “Why is he doing it?” 

“How should I know?” Steve said and leaned over to flick him on the forehead. “Stop whining and ask him if you want to know so badly.” 

“I can't! It was so hot. God, did you see those movements. And if I ask he’s going to be an idiot about it. He always is an idiot about everything I ask.” 

“You know that’s not true. He has more patience with you then he ever had with me. Which doesn’t say much, he practically had no patience with me at all. But he takes time to explain things to you. And he is not an idiot.” 

“Who is an idiot now?” Tony asked from behind Bucky. 

“You most of the time” Steve said without missing a beat while Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue. He really hoped Tony hadn’t been there long. He tried to ask Steve with his eyes but he just looked back all innocently and so Bucky settled on glaring at him. While he could deal with being undignified in front of Steve he definitely couldn’t deal with that while Tony was in the room. 

“Not true and you know it” Tony shot back and walked over to the fridge but not without patting Bucky on the shoulder. Tony was still slightly sweating and he had the towel around his neck. “What had you in a rush all of a sudden?” he asked Bucky and Steve had some problems hiding his smirk behind his sandwich. Bucky kicked him under the table but it had no effect except that Tony looked strangely at him. 

When Bucky remained quiet, lost in a glaring contest with Steve, Tony raised an eyebrow at him and Bucky remembered that there had indeed been a question. He briefly wrecked his brain for anything to say but came up blank. His mind only ever wandered to Tony’s hips and he wasn’t about to tell the man in question that. 

Steve was still looking amused but it seemed like he took pity on Bucky because he eventually said “I think Bucky is not a fan of the music.” Bucky couldn’t even remember the music but he was grateful for the explanation. 

Tony scoffed at that while he looked into the fridge. “Mhm, sure” he said. “It definitely seemed like he had a problem with the music.” Tony grabbed one of the already prepared smoothies and turned back around to Bucky and Steve. He was smirking at Bucky again and Bucky resisted the urge to look at his hips again. That would probably be a problem in the foreseeable future for him. 

“It’s just…new” Bucky eventually croaked out and Steve made a sound as if he almost chocked on his sandwich. Bucky threw him a look but Steve was already looking innocently at him and he seemed relaxed. Maybe Bucky had been mistaken about that.

Tony didn’t seem to believe him but he also didn’t press any further. “If you ever want to get used to this ‘new’ music, you know where to find me” he said when he walked back out of the kitchen and Bucky couldn’t help but to watch him leave. He really did have a nice ass. 

As soon as Tony was out of earshot Bucky turned back around to Steve who was already looking at him like he knew Bucky would continue to whine at him. And he wasn’t wrong about that. “Do you think he got his toned ass because of that?” Bucky asked immediately and Steve groaned. 

“I decide not to think too much about his ass, actually” Steve said and walked over to the sink to wash up his plate. “No but think” Bucky went on, totally ignoring Steve’s comment. “What he could do in the bedroom with those hip movements. I bet he could also go slow and languid.” Bucky’s voice definitely had a dreamy note right now but he didn’t care. He had been pining after Tony for so long and this was only the last straw.

“That’s it” Steve said decidedly. “My advice here would be that you finally suck it up and tell him that you’re in love with him” Steve went on and when Bucky opened his mouth to tell him to stop it already Steve talked right over him. “But since I know that that isn’t going to happen anytime soon I’m going to leave.” 

“Stevie, no” Bucky moaned and lunged for Steve’s arm when he walked past him but Steve moved out of the way in the last second. “Who am I going to talk to about this if you won’t listen?” 

Steve shrugged like it was none of his business. “Don’t know, don’t care as long as it isn’t me. You managed well before without talking to anyone, why not go back to that. I do not want to imagine Tony during sex.” 

“But who would?” Bucky asked because he really needed to talk about this now. He knew that Steve was probably a bit disappointed that Bucky hadn’t told him before but he couldn’t change that now. “Don’t go to Natasha” Steve immediately said. “Jarvis would probably listen, though.” 

“That’s not going to help. No offense, buddy” Bucky said apologetically to the ceiling. 

“None taken, Sergeant Barnes. I would rather not know more about Mr. Stark’s sex life than I already do.” 

Bucky let out a long sigh because now he was actually tempted to ask Jarvis what exactly he knew about that. The smirk on Steve’s face told Bucky that he knew precisely what Bucky was thinking. 

Before Bucky could make up his mind if he wanted to ask Jarvis or not Steve had slipped out of the room without further comment. Bucky felt a bit betrayed that Steve would just leave him like that without any help but he knew that he had been nearly unbearable these past few weeks even though he never outright had said why. 

Bucky had been smitten with Tony the second he had gushed all over his arm, apparently not caring if it might make Bucky uncomfortable but also not tip-toeing around it and Bucky had been so grateful for that, especially after Steve had treated him with utmost care, always afraid that he would do or say something that would make Bucky snap. Tony had no such reservations and it had been so unbelievable refreshing. 

Tony hadn’t shied away from any topic, and Bucky only belatedly realized that Tony carefully noted when Bucky was uncomfortable with something and then he never brought it up again, except if Bucky did it first. It had been a pleasant change to Steve’s careful routine and after that first contact Bucky could be found down in the workshop more often than not. Which was to say practically all the time. 

Of course Steve had noticed that Bucky seemed to adore Tony and Steve had actually been the first to mention that Bucky was in love with Tony but Bucky had vehemently denied it. After that Bucky had noted all the little things that he liked about Tony, like how his eyes wrinkled when he laughed or how he talked with his bots, the way he flicked the holograms around in his workshop and especially how he took care of the whole team.

Once Bucky actively noticed all these things he knew that he was lost and that Steve had been right, no matter how much Bucky would like to deny it. He had never explicitly told Steve that he was right though and now he got the payback for that. Steve refused to listen to him whenever the topic Tony came up, except when he wanted to tease him about it, then Steve was all ears but really not helpful.

So far no one else had picked up on the fact that Bucky was totally gone over Tony but it was only a matter of time now and in times like this, when Steve abandoned him, Bucky really wished that someone else knew already. His thoughts on that were interrupted when Jarvis spoke again.

“If I may, Sir, I think your best option here would be Mister Barton.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the ceiling but he had to admit that Jarvis was probably right. Natasha would outright strangle him if he came to her with this and Banner didn’t seem like he would appreciate the thought of Tony’s butt any more than Steve did. Thor was another option he still had but as far as Bucky could tell Thor was all action now and think later and that really wasn’t the approach Bucky was aiming for here. Besides, Thor was so smitten with Jane, he probably wouldn’t even understand how someone could not be with the person they cherished. 

That left indeed only Clint. 

Bucky wasn’t sure what his opinion on this would be but he figured it was worth a shot. Clint and Bucky had somewhat bonded over the ‘being mind-controlled’ thing and they had spent countless hours on the shooting range Tony had installed in the tower. Maybe it was worth a shot to go to him with this. And besides, he had danced with Tony if Bucky could believe Steve, so he would know exactly what Bucky was talking about.

Decision made, Bucky went off to search for Clint. Jarvis helpfully pointed him in the right direction and so it took Bucky no time at all to find him. He was in the gym and Bucky only made his way in after he made sure that Tony was not there. 

When Bucky walked into the gym Clint stopped lifting weights and turned towards him. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked and suddenly Bucky was lost for words. It was one thing talking about this with Steve, who knew him better than Bucky knew himself some days, and he had thought that it would be no problem telling someone else all about his crush on Tony but apparently he had been wrong. It was a big problem.

Clint was still staring at him, eyebrows now raised, and Bucky scratched his neck. “You know what, never mind” he finally mumbled and was on his way back out when Clint grabbed his arm. 

“Oh no. Your face says something is up and I wanna know what. So spill.” Clint let him go at that but he stood close, ready to intercept Bucky if he should try to leave before he told Clint exactly what was going on here. Bucky briefly considered his chances to get away but judging by the determined look on Clint’s face they were slim if Bucky didn’t want to fight him.

He let out a big sigh before he somewhat slumped into himself and said “It’s about Tony.”

“Okay?” Clint asked and motioned over to one of the benches that were lined up on the wall. Bucky could see that Clint had a towel and water there as well and he obediently followed Clint when he walked over. 

When Bucky remained quiet while Clint drank and wiped his face he eventually asked “So is this about his general existence or do you mean something specific? Did he do something?”

That finally prompted Bucky to talk. “Did he do…did he do something?! He did something alright. Did you know he danced? Of course you know, but do you know he danced? Just this morning right here, and let me tell you, it was a sight to behold!” 

Clint was looking concerned know, he still didn’t understand what Bucky was going on about and he said as much. “I have no clue what you are talking about or what your problem is.” 

“My problem is his ass. And his hips. God did you see them? How he moves them? It’s not fair.” 

Clint was chuckling now and Bucky glared at him. “This is not funny. It’s ruining my life. How am I supposed to pay attention to anything else now that I know he can move like that?” 

Clint doubled over in laughter and he even went so far as to clap his thigh. “What is so funny?” Bucky asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. If Clint was laughing about his crush on Tony this would not end well.

“You’re supposed to be a deadly assassin” Clint finally wheezed and managed to regain some control. “And yet here you are, whining about a perfect ass. It’s hilarious.” 

“But you do admit that it is perfect” he petulantly said and tried not to strangle Clint. This was a lot of things but hilarious sure as hell wasn’t one of them.

“Of course I do” Clint immediately said. “Did you see it. Of course you saw it. I don’t know how he does it but that ass is practically chiselled.”

Bucky let out a longing sigh at that and Clint sat down on the bench, serious all of a sudden. “You have it really bad, don’t you” he said and Bucky flopped down next to him. 

“Seems like it. And walking in on him doing Zumba did not help at all.”

Clint lowly whistled at that. “I can imagine that. He does know how to move.” 

“How do you deal with that when you join him?” Bucky asked and Clint shrugged. 

“I’m not in love with him, so I can appreciate that on a very basic level. It’s a bit like I appreciate Natasha’s or Steve’s form in a fight or you when you get all deadly and assassin-y.” 

“That’s not helping me at all” Bucky said and Clint agreed with him.

“Maybe you need to be exposed to him more. You know. A bit like you cure a phobia. Just get into the situation as often as possible so you are not so affected by it anymore.” Clint watched amused as Bucky pulled a face at that. “We are really lucky that Tony fights in a suit of metal. I don’t even wanna know what would happen if he had a uniform like Steve.” 

Bucky groaned at that new imagine in his head and smacked Clint on the shoulder. “Don’t do this to me. It’s already bad enough. I don’t need those visuals on top of everything else.” 

“Okay, we’re doing it” Clint said at that and stood up again. 

“Doing what now?” Bucky asked suspiciously but Clint grinned at him. 

“You, my friend, will join Tony and me during the next Zumba session. You just have to get used to it.”

“I will not” Bucky said decidedly. “I won’t even be able to concentrate on the steps, I will be too busy trying not to stare at him.”

“But that’s the beauty of it” Clint said. “You will be able to watch as long as you want because you will need to in order to get the steps right. It’s the perfect excuse.” 

Bucky could admit that Clint’s idea didn’t sound so bad if you looked at it that way. But Bucky wasn’t so sure it would help him in the long run and so he hesitated. Not for long, though, because in the end the thought of getting to watch Tony doing that for a whole session won out. 

“Fine. But if it kills me it will be your fault.” 

“If you find a way to get your revenge after your death I am so on board with that” Clint told him and started to walk away. “I’m going to let Tony know to tell us the next time he does it, we wouldn’t want to miss it now, would we?”

“I hate you” Bucky mumbled but given the laugh Clint let out he had heard him just fine. 

~*~

Bucky didn’t even have time to get laughed at by Steve because the jerk hid from him that evening, most likely to avoid more talk about Tony’s perfect ass, and on the very next day Jarvis alerted him to the fact that the next Zumba session was taking place right now and that his presence was required.

Bucky took a deep breath before he entered the gym, Clint and Tony already there and he silently joined them in front of the mirror. 

“It is so nice of you to join us” Tony said with a sly smile and Clint nodded his agreement. “It’s your first time, I take it?” Tony asked him and Bucky confirmed that. “We’ll go slow then. I’ll show you the steps before we add the music to it okay? And then you just follow my lead.” 

Bucky nodded and he could see in the mirror how Clint tried to supress his laughter. But soon Bucky didn’t have time to concentrate on that because he needed to pay attention to the steps Tony showed him. They weren’t particularly difficult but Bucky was very distracted by Tony and so he barely managed to get them right. 

Clint had been right, now that Bucky had joined them there was no reason to hide the fact that he was watching Tony, it was expected of him actually. While that may have been the plan, Bucky was absolutely unclear about the why. He knew that there had been a reason why he had to come down here and watch Tony, a very valid reason, that would make his life easier, but the second Tony started to move Bucky was captivated by him and at the end of the session he couldn’t remember one step. 

Tony left them shortly after the last song, but not without winking at Bucky and saying “I hope you’ll come again soon” before he was gone.

Bucky stared dumbly after him and Clint clasped his shoulder. “Wow, you’ve got it bad, huh?” 

Bucky groaned and let his head fall down. This was ridiculous. He should be able to pay attention to choreographies and he should also remember them, and prioritize. Tony’s ass hadn’t been a priority today. At least it shouldn’t have been. 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Clint asked while he went to get his water. That was exactly the wrong question, Steve had pestered him about that enough and so Bucky snapped “What, like you told Natasha you were in love with her?” 

Clint raised an eyebrow at him and Bucky noticed what tone he had used. “Sorry” he mumbled immediately and Clint shrugged. 

“It’s fine. And she knows. I took her silence as the rejection that it is.”

“You told her?” Bucky asked, a bit in awe at the fact that Clint had managed that. 

“No. But she knows these things. Believe me, she knows.”

“So she also knows that I am head over heels for Tony.”

“Pretty sure she does, yeah. And since she didn’t say anything she probably wants to stay out of it.”

Suddenly Bucky was very glad that he didn’t go to her with this. If she already knew and hadn’t mentioned it at all she wouldn’t have been pleased if Bucky had gone to her.

“So, why don’t you tell him?” Clint asked after a minute of silence and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, like that would end well. Given his record I’m pretty sure he is straight.”

“You consulted the internet” Clint observed and Bucky laughed.

“That I did.”

“There was an interview, shortly after the Chitauri Invasion, where a very nice reporter asked us all about our sexual orientations. You missed that right?”

“Yeah, I did” Bucky frowned. “How is that gonna help now?”

“None of us were really comfortable with speaking about something like that, I’m pretty sure Thor didn’t even understand what that reporter wanted from us, and Tony seemed to notice because he answered first. He said as long as he liked the person and they have a connection it didn’t matter to him what gender the person had. That prompted a fuck-ton of new questions and no one asked again about us.”

“So…what you’re saying is that Tony could be into men.”

“What I’m saying is that you should suck it up and try your luck. I’m pretty sure Tony would not turn you down. Not sure if you noticed that today or if you were too busy losing brain cells over his hips but he seemed pretty pleased.” 

“He…did?” Bucky asked and didn’t quite believe it.

“Oh yes. He had this smug smile the whole time and I am not sure there had been that many songs where you had to move your hips like that the last time I joined him. It’s possible that he did that just for you.” 

Bucky didn’t even know what to say to that. He had never really thought that Tony would reciprocate his feelings, the guy had never given him a hint about that, but Clint seemed to be sure that Tony felt the same way about him. 

Still the fear of rejection and losing Tony’s friendship was too great and so he shook his head at Clint. “You imagined that. I will not take that risk.”

“Christ, you’re a stubborn one” Clint said and shook his head in disappointment. “I can see why you and Steve are best friends. Both completely thick headed.”

“Thanks” Bucky said drily and left to take a shower, not noting how Clint was laughing at him.

~*~

Steve still refused to speak to him about Tony and so Bucky had to suffer in silence. He couldn’t even ask if Steve believed that Tony was into him, the moment Tony’s name left his lips Steve was up and gone in a second. It was a bit eerie how fast he moved actually. 

So Bucky had no one to talk to except Clint but whenever Clint got that knowing smirk on his face that said Bucky was a complete and utter idiot about this Bucky changed the topic. 

He managed to get by like this for the next couple of days but then Jarvis told him that there was another Zumba session and that he was expected to join Tony and Clint. Bucky realized that he had never told Tony nor Clint that he didn’t want to join them anymore and letting Jarvis do it now seemed impolite and so he made his way down to the gym where he was already expected.

This session went as good as the last one, that is to say that Bucky didn’t managed to get one song right and instead got even more visuals on just how hot Tony would be in the bedroom. After half an hour Bucky was desperately willing his erection away and while he wasn’t looking at Tony’s hips anymore he still didn’t get the steps right. 

As soon as the last song was over Tony turned towards him and said “You know, if you want to see my hips in action we could always move this to a bedroom.” 

Bucky gaped at him, not really processing what he just said, but he did notice how Clint dissolved into laughter. After a minute or so Bucky finally grasped the meaning of the words that had left Tony’s mouth but that didn’t make it any better. If anything his jaw dropped even more. He was stupefied, but not so much that he didn’t notice what Clint said next.

“I’m not telling Steve that you broke his best friend” he managed between his laughter and Tony shushed him. 

“Give him a second. He will come around” Tony told Clint and that smug smirk made a reappearance. “He just has to process it first.”

“Oh no, Stark, you totally broke him. I’m not even sure he is still breathing.”

Clint was right. Bucky wasn’t breathing as he was supposed to, he was too busy to figure out if that had been a joke or if Tony really meant it. After another minute Tony seemed to grow concerned about him because he waved a hand in front of his face. 

“You alright? Is birdbrain right and I broke you? God, Steve will break me, please say something?” 

“You made a pass at me” was the first thing that left Bucky’s mouth and Tony smiled a bit at that.

“That I did. You okay with that?” he asked a bit hesitant.

At the sudden uncertainty in Tony’s voice Bucky snapped back to reality. For all the cockiness Tony normally displayed he seemed oddly shy about this suddenly and that was all the confirmation Bucky needed that this was real and happening and not some sort of joke. 

“Are you just interested in a short fling or can I take you to dinner tonight?” Bucky asked and he could see that Tony hadn’t expected that because he was lost for words for a second and it was really hard to render him speechless.

“Dinner would be lovely” Tony breathed after he found his voice again and Bucky practically beamed at him.

“Perfect” Bucky said. “You can show me your moves afterwards.” 

Tony erupted into laughter and Bucky saw how Clint fondly shook his head. “I’m gonna let Steve know that you two will be indisposed tonight.” 

“You do that” Bucky agreed while he put his hands on Tony’s hip to pull him closer. He marvelled at the fact that he was really allowed to do that and then he concentrated only on the feeling of Tony beneath his hands for a second. 

“You know, my ass is not only beautiful to look at, it is also good for squeezing” Tony lowly said and Bucky couldn’t help but to take him up on that offer and finally squeeze his ass like he had wanted to do since he had first walked in on him in this gym.

“You seem to be right, but that will need extensive testing later” Bucky said and pulled Tony even closer, until they were chest to chest. Tony was smiling up at him and Bucky couldn’t help but to smile back. 

“I’m looking forward to it” Tony smiled before he leaned in and kissed Bucky. It was sweet and soft but it also held the promise for more and Bucky couldn’t wait for tonight. He was sure it would be a spectacular evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this.
> 
> You can always come find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
